


Peach Time

by blackfin



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Linksona party - Freeform, Linksonas - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puns & Word Play, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: Some pond side punning leads to some pond side loving





	Peach Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for cockismybusiness, who requested some smut between her's and takibert's Linksona   
> Thyme belongs to takibert, Momo belongs to cockismybusiness - you can find both on tumblr  
> Commissions are currently open. If interested, please check out my tumblr (s-aizo) for more info   
> If you like this or any of my other works, please consider supporting me on ko-fi (saizoo)  
> Thank you very much! <3

The urge proved to be too great, too massive for him to ignore. There simply didn’t exist enough strength within him to tell it no. He might be the mighty champion, supposedly capable of great, impossible means but there were even some things he could and did fall victim to. It wasn’t his fault, it was just a fact of life! When you’re in the water, is it not protocol that you send a gigantic splash towards whoever else is in the water with you? Simple, common fact. Or, at least, that’s what he told himself as he stood, laughing stupidly, unable to get any words out.

Thyme stood a couple paces away, the fluffy hair that obscured the upper half of his face now completely drenched, giving him a drowned rat look that positively tickled Momo’s funny bone. Smiling himself, little chuckles causing his broad shoulders to bounce minutely, he didn’t say anything but instead dipped one big hand into the water and sent a huge wave Momo’s way. Too distracted by his own giggles, he had no time to dodge. Gasping in surprise as he was suddenly drenched, Momo blew water out of his mouth, pushed hair out of his face and didn’t take a moment of hesitation before returning the splash with one of his own.

“Water you think you’re doing?” Thyme chuckled softly, expertly dodging a particularly large surge in one quick step and sending one back in the next. 

“Shell we dance?” Momo coughed through a mouthful of water.

“You shore you’re up for it?”

“We’ll sea, won’t we?”

Snorting loudly, Thyme held his hands up in surrender but when Momo dropped his guard, smiling proudly in what appeared to be his triumphant victory, he rushed forward, wrapped his arms around Momo’s waist, easily lifted him up out of the water and fell backwards, submerging them both. Not given the adequate time to react, water went up his nose but, making up a little for that discomfort, Thyme’s delighted, probably would be chuckling that quiet, rusty laugh of his if he was above water, face right in front of his. Warm, confident hands on his back pulled him in close, Thyme’s joyful blue gaze holding him enraptured, then a soft kiss was pressed against his lips. Bubbles danced around him, picking up the dappled streams of sunlight coming in from above. Finally running completely out of air, Momo gave a hard kick of his legs, untangling himself from Thyme’s hold. Shooting back up, gracelessly breaking the water’s surface, Momo sputtered, wildly shaking his head and turned a disapproving eye towards Thyme when he came back up as well.

“That was unnecessary.” He pouted, not really that agitated or annoyed but still not entirely pleased.

“I found it very necesseary.”

“Puns won’t get you out of this one, mister.” Momo replied, desperately trying to keep a smile off his face. 

“You shore about that?” Thyme offered with a small, teasing grin.

“I already used that one.”

“Well, guess I’ll just have to switch to other means.”

Slipping closer, cupping Momo’s wet cheeks in his large, calloused hands, Thyme leaned down, first gently bumping their noses together before pressing a warm, soft kiss against his lips. Exhaling slowly, snaking his arms around Thyme’s strong, sturdy waist, Momo pressed up into the kiss, melting into his touch, opening his mouth slightly so that Thyme could slip his tongue inside. Shuddering slightly as Thyme’s unique flavor spread throughout his mouth, Momo let his hands roam over the expanse of Thyme’s broad, scarred back, smoothing over the warm, wet skin, tracing the lines of long healed wounds with the tips of his fingers.

“You taste so good, Momo.” Thyme murmured. “I love your lips so much.”

Wrapping him up in a strong embrace, squeezing them tightly together, Thyme kissed anywhere he could reach, trailing lingering, burning, wanting kisses, accompanied with gentle nips, along the curve of his cheek, the line of his jaw, the sloping edge of his neck. Tilting his head to give Thyme better access, Momo shivered and bit his lip as pleasant, warm tingles raced along his skin. Still, the kisses were wonderful but weren’t really what he was interested in at that moment. Under the rippling surface of the water, pressing eagerly against his stomach, was Thyme’s very hot, very hard cock, just barely restrained by the soaked undergarments he wore. Not that he was any different. His own cock had been ready to go from the first kiss.

That was what he wanted. Stepping back, gently pulling away from Thyme’s embrace, he took hold of one his hands, and lead him back over to the shore. Underneath the thick fringe of hair that obscured the upper level of his face, there were bright splotches of pink. A happy, carefree smile was pulling at the corners of his mouth. A matching grin of his own spread across his face when he caught sight of that beautiful smile. There was perhaps nothing better than seeing Thyme grin like that. No, scratch that. There was nothing better. Carefully pushing him down onto the grassy land that surrounded the pond, Momo leaned down to capture his lips, pulling him into a firm, hungry kiss. Just as much as Thyme loved his lips, he loved Thyme’s as well. He could spend the rest of eternity, wrapped up in his arms, kissing him. He wouldn’t, though.

Mostly because there was other fun stuff to be done. Pulling away with a soft gasp, giggling (a bit pridefully) at the red in Thyme’s cheeks, Momo first pressed a kiss onto his chin, then several down the line of his neck. Moving downwards slowly, kissing a constant, patient path along Thyme’s chest and stomach, stroking, caressing and fondling the strong, scarred muscles underneath his palms, he made his way to the hem of his undergarments. Hooking his thumbs underneath the wet fabric, he tugged them down, releasing Thyme’s veiny, rock hard cock. It bounced out into the warm air, declaring itself proudly in front of Momo’s eyes. A jolt raced through Thyme’s body, followed by a soft gasp when Momo wrapped his fingers around the twitching length.

“Can I?” He asked, knowing he didn’t have too, that it was more than okay but still wanting to hear that verbal confirmation, wanting to hear Thyme say it.

“Yes, please.” Thyme breathed huskily, lifting his head and brushing away a thick lock of hair to look down at him with one vibrant, lust heated blue eye.

Needing no more prompting than that, Momo wasted no time. Kneeling down in the water, positioning himself between Thyme’s legs, hands resting on his hips, he pressed his tongue flat against the underside of his cock and dragged it slowly upwards until he reached the swollen head. Thyme sucked in a deep breath, then cried out softly when Momo wrapped his lips firmly around him, taking him into his hot, waiting mouth. Struggling to ignore his own erection, which was making its displeasure at being disregarded known, Momo swirled his tongue around the spongy head, gathering up the precum leaking from the slit and greedily swallowing it down before sinking down further, taking inch after inch of Thyme’s cock into his mouth. Licking, sucking, he drew it in deeper until his nose was resting in the curly mess of blond pubic hair.

There was no discomfort or need to gag. He had done this so many times that his throat was long trained to handle it. Thyme, on the other hand, was already a mess. Something about blowjobs always had him weak. Panting hard, his hips bucking, he slid his fingers through Momo’s hair, not pulling or pushing, just holding on as Momo slid back up, sucking on the hard flesh as he went, then plunged back down. Using his hands as leverage, as well as to keep Thyme from thrusting up into his mouth, he set a quick pace, steadily rising and falling, sucking hard, pausing every now and then to rub his tongue lovingly against the soft, hot head or along the lines of pulsing veins.

“Momo!” Thyme gasped, “Good, feels so good! Your tongue! Momo!”

Smiling around the dick in his mouth, feeling his chest swell with pride, a heady sensation of bliss swamping his brain, and dizzy with heat, Momo slowed down a little bit, letting Thyme feel every single inch sliding out of his warm, wet mouth then all the way back down, just as slowly, just as carefully. Over and over, he repeated the movement until Thyme was thrusting up against him, rolling his hips and breathing hard. Underneath his palms, the muscles in his thighs were tense and shivering. Glancing up, he was pleased to find Thyme’s head was thrown back, the cords in his neck standing out as he was overwhelmed by pleasure. Now that was what he liked seeing.

Figuring the teasing had gone on for long enough, Momo picked up the pace once more. Not bothering to swallow down the excess saliva pouring out of his mouth, he bobbed up and down, using his lips, tongue and a strong suction to bring Thyme closer and closer to orgasm. Pants, loud moans and gasps of his name, reassurances that it felt amazing, it felt incredible, that he wanted more rained down from above. The hands in his hair gripped tighter onto the loose, silky strands, holding on for dear life as Momo sucked.

“Stop!” Thyme suddenly cried out.

Immediately halting, Momo wrenched up, pulling off of Thyme’s cock and looking at him in alarm. At first, he was nervous that he had nicked him with his teeth or something but before he could ask what was the matter, Thyme sat up, gasping hard, face bright red, sweat standing out in clear droplets. Reaching forward, he pulled Momo into a quick kiss and whispered against his lips, “Can I come inside you?”

Eyes widening, a bolt of heat zipping down his spine, sending electric shocks through his veins, and ending in a hard, desperate twitch of his cock, Momo nodded mutely, scrambling up out of the water. Pushing Thyme back onto his back, he made quick work of getting his underpants off, throwing them aside without a second glance. Straddling his broad hips, breathing erratically, almost desperately hungry to have Thyme’s cock inside of him, he abruptly realized he had no lube. Groaning in exasperation, he jumped up, raced over to his pack and, instead of just going through it, and dumped everything out, quickly spotting the pot of lube lying amongst all the other trinkets, bits and bobbles, and trash that his bag held.

Snatching it up, he returned to his previous position, and was about to start prepping himself with Thyme took the pot from him. Staring up at him through thick locks of sun colored hair, practically devouring him with his gaze, he unscrewed the top, gathered up a generous amount of the sweet smelling lotion onto his fingers then reached around behind Momo, one hand gently cupping the plush globe of his ass while the other easily found his hole. Shuddering, a heated gasp falling from his lips as those fingers teased him, swirling, caressing, fondling, Momo pushed back, silently urging Thyme to not prolong the time his cock wasn’t inside him any further.

There was a soft, rusty chuckle from below him, “You’re so cute, Momo.”

Before he could respond, one of Thyme’s thick, lube coated fingers was pushing into him. After a few quick thrusts, it was joined by another, spreading the lube deeper into him, convincing his already lax muscles to relax even further. Rubbing against his sensitive insides, knowing just the right places to apply pressure, knowing where his sweet spots were and exploiting them gleefully, Momo, who already was all wound up, found himself already close to the verge of cumming. Heat, pleasure and pressure were building up in the base of his stomach. He wanted to be touched, to be taken. Not wanting to cum from fingers alone, he reached behind him to grab hold of Thyme’s wrist.

Sensing what Momo wanted, he pulled his fingers out with a lewd sucking noise, smiling hungrily, “Can you ride me? I want to see everything. I want to see your face as you cum, Momo.” 

A shiver raced through him. He had been planning on riding him anyway but even if he hadn’t, there was no way he could say no to a request like that. If Thyme wanted to see, he was more than happy to show off. Gasping hard, sweat dripping into his eyes, he raised his hips, maneuvered the head of Thyme’s cock to his hole, and, without a breath of hesitation, sunk down onto it. A loud cry wrenched free from his lips as Thyme’s thick cock spread him open. Bracing his hands on Thyme’s sweaty, heaving chest, he began to bounce up and down, jerking his hips in an erratic motion, not really concerned with grace or dignity, all of his attention hyper focused on how good it felt, how Thyme’s cock seemed to know the same as his fingers - it found every place that made him shiver and gasp, knew just where to push and scrape against him.

“Momo! You’re so beautiful! I love you. I love you so much, Momo!” Thyme moaned, holding tightly onto Momo’s hips, thrusting up into him, driving his cock deeper inside. “It feels good, it feels so good, Momo! Does it feel good, Momo?”

“Feels…good!” Momo panted, pushing the words out through clenched teeth.

Wrapping his fingers around Momo’s twitching, dripping cock, Thyme began to stroke him in term with his thrusts, wrenching another cry out of him. Smiling, panting, his heavy lidded eyes hungrily taking in the sight of Momo riding him, Thyme asked breathlessly, “What feels good, Momo? Tell me, please. Tell me what feels good.”

“Your cock!” He cried, slamming down hard, nearly falling off when that produced an intense bolt of pleasure, “Your cock feels so good!”

Suddenly, he was yanked down, his chest thudding against Thyme’s, and his mouth was being greedily devoured. One hand still firmly gripping his ass while the other jerked him off between their smooshed together bodies, Thyme thrusted hard into him a couple more times before letting out a loud, muffled moan. Hips shaking, he sank his entire length inside, completely burying himself in Momo’s hole as he came. Hot jizz filled him up, coating his insides in a thick, viscous layer. A moment later, he was spending himself all over his and Thyme’s chest, back arching as his orgasm rushed up from his groin, singing along his spine, sending sparks flying through his nerves, before ending up in his head as intense burst of color and heat, then fading away to a tingling warmth that made him feel sleepy and content.

Slumping onto Thyme, panting hard, he gasped, “Okay, you’re forgiven for dunking me.”

A warm kiss was pressed against the tip of his nose, “You’re so cute.”

Kissing Thyme’s lips in return, he sighed, “We need a bath now.”

“Can we stay like this for a little longer?” Thyme asked, curling his arms firmly around Momo’s waist as though an affirmative answer had already been given.

Not wanting to move himself, despite the uncomfortable gooey feeling down below, Momo nodded, snuggled closer, breathing in, filling up his lungs with Thyme’s familiar, comforting scent. Lightly rubbing his fingers against the sparse patch of hair on his chest, he said softly, “After sex cuddling is definitely necesseary.”

Thyme snorted, buried his nose into Momo’s hair and murmured in return, “That’s for shore.”


End file.
